


Mourning the Sad and Celebrating the Happy

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [27]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Description of Yancy's death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Herc has feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Reference to Manila, Swearing, You May Want Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh, Jazmine, Herc, Chuck, and Keegan go to Alaska to confront Richard Becket and visit Yancy's grave. Sadness and happiness ensue.</p><p>Sequel to "Family Ain't Always Blood (And Blood Ain't Always Family)" if you haven't read that, you should read it before reading this, you won't understand a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning the Sad and Celebrating the Happy

**Author's Note:**

> **I describe Yancy's death in this, if that may trigger you, don't read.**
> 
> This is the second installation of the three part fic that I have been working on for AGES! The third one will be uploaded directly after this so no need to worry about cliffhangers or suspense! Also, these are long, I don't know whether to apologize or not. I put a lot of work into these, so I genuinely hope they are good.
> 
> Sequel to "Family Ain't Always Blood (And Blood Ain't Always Family)" if you haven't read that, you should read it before reading this, you won't understand a lot.
> 
> HUGE shout out to my mom for editing ALL THREE fics (one right after another) at 2-3 AM!! And for helping come up with the name for them! Also, she's promised to keep pestering me to write this so I won't run out of a muse or inspiration. :)
> 
> I had a lot of rage because of life events when I was writing this and channeled my rage into this. Sorry for the rage and angst. There's a happy ending, I promise!!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Wow. It’s so pretty!” Keegan said when the five left the Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport.

Raleigh, Chuck, Herc, Jazmine and Keegan were in Alaska. They’d come so Jazmine and Raleigh could confront their father and so Jazmine could visit Yancy’s grave.

“I’ll be sure to show you all the spots your Daddy and I would play with Uncle Yancy.” Jazmine said a small smile on her face.

For both Raleigh and Jazmine it was bittersweet to be back in Alaska. This was where their mom and brother were, this was where they had once called home but this is also where everything went wrong.

Chuck had a tight grip on Raleigh, Herc taking care of the luggage with a luggage cart, Keegan helping while holding Jazmine’s hand. 

They’d decided to head to Richard Becket’s house before going to the hotel, afraid that they wouldn’t accomplish what they wanted to.

“We’re going to pass by it on the way.” Raleigh said as he looked at Chuck.

“I’m here. Just remember, it’s not February 29th 2020. I can’t say you’ll be okay, because God knows, none of us PPDC folks are. I will say that you need to remember where and when you are; you’re with us, your family. You’re with your husband, father-in-law, sister and daughter. Yancy’s with you, here in your heart, not out there. Don’t go looking for him out there or anywhere but your heart.” Chuck said to Raleigh, putting his hand on Raleigh’s heart to emphasize his point. 

After much discussion of the seating arrangements in the car, Herc got in the driver’s seat, Jazmine reluctantly getting in the front passenger seat, Raleigh sitting in the back in between Keegan and Chuck. Jazmine had wanted to sit in the back with her brother but Keegan couldn’t legally sit up front and Herc wasn’t willing to let her be up front on unfamiliar roads.

The car was silent except for the radio they’d turned on, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They had a GPS system telling them where to go so they wouldn’t get lost. 

Chuck could tell they were getting near the shore where Gipsy Danger fell when Raleigh had piloted it to shore himself after Yancy had died, without needing to be told. Raleigh had tensed up and he could see Raleigh’s left arm shaking in Keegan’s grip. He saw his daughter tightened her hold on the Alaskan jaeger pilot’s hand. Chuck spared a glance up front to see Jazmine with her head down, purposefully not looking, her shoulders shaking. Chuck made eye contact with Herc and Herc sped up a bit, trying to get past the shoreline faster.

“You see the shore, Keegs?” Raleigh spoke up in a broken voice. Keegan nodded and Raleigh used his left hand that was clutching hers to point out to the shore.

“That’s where Gipsy fell after I made it back to shore, well roughly.” Raleigh said. Herc reached forward and turned the GPS and radio volume down.

“Ten miles out from shore, that’s where they deployed the Jaegers. There’s what was called the Miracle Mile, it was our last-ditch defense if the kaiju passed there it would be extremely hard to defeat the kaiju before it got to land.” Raleigh explained.

“In the year 2020, Romeo Blue was dropped down to take care of a kaiju named Knifehead.” Raleigh began, his voice shaking. Chuck noticed Jazmine was turned in her seat, tears running down her face, but listening and looking toward where Raleigh was pointing.

“It evaded Romeo Blue and so Marshall Pentecost deployed Gipsy Danger to defend the Miracle Mile and protect the city. Your Uncle Yancy and I piloted Gipsy Danger. We were a good team.” Raleigh continued shakily.

“Then we saw a boat. We, uh, we saved the boat; we picked it up and placed it out of danger. We disobeyed orders to save a boat.” Raleigh chuckled slightly.

“We thought we got it, the kaiju. We beat it up pretty good, we thought. Tendo back in LOCCENT told us the signature had disappeared, it had disappeared. We congratulated ourselves. It was Gipsy’s fifth kill.” Raleigh said and took a deep breath. Chuck squeezed Raleigh’s right hand and got a squeeze in return.

“All of sudden Tendo said the kaiju signature was rising. It attacked us and I went to fire the plasma cannon on my side of the conn-pod. The kaiju had a head like a knife, hence its name, and it tore right through the left side. That’s why my left side has the scars, why it hurts when I think about this.” Raleigh used his head to motion to his left shoulder.

“It ripped through Gipsy and into the conn-pod. It uh, it…” Raleigh trailed off with a soft sob.

“It pulled your Uncle Yancy out of the conn-pod. My left arm was incapacitated. I had to use my right arm. The conn-pod was severely damaged and sparks were flying and I was electrocuted a few times. It tossed me around a bit, it sliced through the middle of Gipsy with his knife, it tore pieces off Gipsy and I eventually shot it in the face with the right plasma cannon.” Raleigh recounted.

“Jaegers were originally piloted by one pilot but they found out that one pilot alone couldn’t handle it, so they created the drift technology. I piloted Gipsy on my own back to shore but she collapsed when we got to shore. I climbed out and collapsed in the snow in front of a man.” Raleigh stopped when he heard Jazmine let out a sob from the front seat. Chuck reached forward to hold her hand.

“That was a turning point in the war, Keegan. Up until then, we thought the kaiju were just attacking, we learned from Knifehead that they were intelligent forms of life, they were adapting. And one of the most important lessons, jaeger pilots could be killed. It was the first time a jaeger pilot was killed.” Raleigh finished, shaking and eyes full of tears.

Keegan turned towards Raleigh and hugged him tight, the two crying. Chuck squeezed Jazmine’s hand tighter when she began crying harder.

Herc took a turn, guiding them away from the shore. 

“It was a sad day for everyone at the PPDC. A jaeger pilot had been killed and another was discharged. It made us all step our game up and become better.” Herc spoke up. 

The car went back to somewhat silence, with the noise of the radio being the only noise other than the shaky breaths and crying from the Becket siblings.

“Make a left turn in one mile.” A female robotic voice spoke up and Raleigh almost jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus. Forgot I turned it back on.” Herc swore. 

The rest of the ride was filled with the robotic voice of the GPS and the radio. They pulled onto a long street at the GPS’ instruction.

“In a quarter of a mile, your destination will be ahead on the left.” The GPS said.

Chuck felt both Raleigh and Jazmine tense at the words from the GPS.

Herc pulled up to the curb across from the house when the GPS notified them that they were there. 

“There’s quite a bit of cars there.” Raleigh said.

“We’re probably crashing a family party.” Jazmine scoffed.

Raleigh motioned for Chuck to let him out, so Chuck opened the door and climbed out, Raleigh following behind him. Jazmine climbed out of the passenger seat. 

“Hey, remember what I’ve been telling you.” Chuck said and tapped Raleigh’s heart.

“I will. Thank you. I love you, Chuck.” Raleigh said softly, giving Chuck a small smile.

“I love you too, Rals.” Chuck replied and gave Raleigh a kiss.

“Let me know if you need me to punch someone.” Chuck said to the two siblings as they made their way across the street, hands laced. Jazmine give him a thumbs up and Raleigh laughed.

The two Becket siblings reached the door and Raleigh stopped, hand in the air. Jazmine lifted their intertwined hands and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a cheery looking middle aged woman opened the door.

“Oh. Hi. I’m sorry; I thought you were my son and his wife. Who are you?” The woman said.

“We’re here to see Richard Becket.” Jazmine spoke up, Raleigh finding it hard to breathe, much less talk.

“Honey, who is it?” Richard’s voice came as he appeared behind the woman.

“What are you doing here?” Richard asked coldly.

“We’ve come to talk to you.” Jazmine spoke.

“Well I don’t want to talk.” Richard said and moved to shut the door. Raleigh stuck his leg in the doorway, keeping Richard from shutting the door.

“You are disturbing a family event. Leave.” The man said.

“We’re your family too!” Jazmine said loudly.

“Honey, who---“ The woman began to ask before being cut off by Raleigh.

“We’re his kids. I’m Raleigh Becket-Hansen and this is Jazmine Becket.” He shot his father a glare.

“You never told me you had other kids.” The woman said turning to Richard. She turned back towards the two siblings on the porch and opened the door wider.

“Please come in! I’m Linda.” She said and held her hand out. Raleigh, out of habit from his PPDC days of meeting people, shook her hand without thinking about it. Jazmine paused but shook her hand.

“Linda, don’t---“ Richard began.

“Oh be quiet, Dad.” Jazmine said, venom dripping from the last word.

“Please, sit down. Richard the party won’t officially start for another hour and these are your children.” Linda said in a tone close to a growl and motioned towards furniture in their living room.

“I wasn’t aware Richard had kids. How old are you?” Linda asked curiously, oblivious to Richard Becket’s discomfort.

“I’m 26 and Raleigh’s 29, ma’am.” Jazmine responded and the two siblings sat down on a couch when Linda made another motion for them to sit.

“Oh please, call me Linda. Raleigh and Jazmine, well, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said and gave them a big smile, sitting down in front of the couch.

“I don’t want you in my house. You need to leave.” Richard said standing in front of Jazmine in a familiar stance from their past.

Raleigh jumped up in a flash and put himself between the two.

“We only want to speak with you and then we’ll go. We’ll never bother you again. You can count us as dead. All three of your kids with your late wife Dominique, will be dead to you.” Raleigh said in an angry voice.

“Wait, three? You have another sibling?” Linda asked, pulling Richard back and shoving him into a chair next to Linda’s.

“Lin---“ Richard began as he tried to stand back up only to be pushed back down into his chair.

“Shush. I am listening.” Linda said and looked at the two. Jazmine pulled Raleigh down to sit next to him.

“Uh, yeah. We had a brother named Yancy. He uh, he died in the War.” Jazmine said, squeezing Raleigh’s hand.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Richard, you never told me any of this!” Linda said teary eyed.

Raleigh watched as Richard continued to look apathetic.

“May I ask why you are here?” Linda asked curiously.

“We wanted closure. After our mom died and our fath--- Richard left us, it was just Raleigh, Yancy and me. Now that Yancy’s dead, it’s just Raleigh and me left. We’re all the blood family we have left.” Jazmine said and again, Richard remained apathetic.

“I called a month or two ago and I was told that we were not to contact him again. He told me that that went for both Jazmine and Yancy. He didn’t know that Yancy had died eight years ago.” Raleigh said angrily.

“Richard! How dare you tell your children that!” Linda scolded her husband.

“I am so sorry for his actions and I’m so sorry about your brother. Yancy, was it?” Linda said in a genuine voice, looking at the two siblings. Jazmine nodded.

“Well, I think you’ve had your closure. You can leave now.” Richard said, motioning to the door.

Before Linda could say anything, Jazmine jumped up and stormed towards their father.

“I’m not taking orders from you again. I’m not afraid of you again. I lived on my own after mom died. You can act all intimidating and Raleigh can jump in between us and take a blow meant for me, just like in the past. But it won’t matter because I will yank Raleigh back and I will fucking punch you in your face.” Jazmine growled.

“Jaz…” Raleigh warned, approaching his younger sister.

“No, don’t do that, Rals. I’m here to get closure from the man who ruined everything. If he hadn’t left, I might not have left and you and Yancy wouldn’t have become jaeger pilots and Yancy would still be here.” Jazmine cried.

“My family wouldn’t--- I’d have my brothers, both of them, alive. Keegan wouldn’t have to hear stories of heroic Uncle Yancy because he’d be there.” Jazmine spoke again.

“Keegan? I’m sorry, who is that?” Linda asked as Raleigh saw something flash across Richard’s face before going back to his apathetic look.

“My daughter, her name is Keegan, she’s six years old.” Raleigh said. He wasn’t planning on telling Richard that because he didn’t deserve to know. He disowned the three Beckets when he left, he gave up his right to know about their lives.

“Oh, how lovely!” Linda said sweetly with a smile on her face.

“Richard, are you really just sitting there apathetically?!” Linda asked her husband, completely baffled at his attitude.

“We’re not really surprised. He left us before the soil over mom’s grave could settle.” Jazmine said and glared at Richard.

“I can’t believe you lied to me. You told me you’d never been married before. You said Joshua was your first child.” Linda snapped at her husband.

There was a chirping noise preventing anyone from speaking. Raleigh sighed and pulled his phone out and read the text message.

“Hey, just checking in. You two okay in there?” Chuck had sent.

“It’s Chuck, he’s checking in.” Raleigh said as he sent back a message letting Chuck know that they were okay.

“Chuck? Is that the fucker who called me and threatened me?!” Richard snarled and got up, heading towards the door. 

“Don’t you fucking dare go near my family.” Raleigh growled and followed after Richard outside, trying to stop him.

He could tell that Linda and Jazmine were following them, Linda was telling Richard to stop.

Raleigh saw Chuck get out of the car, Herc following suit.

“You fucking bastard! How dare you threaten me!” Richard yelled just before Raleigh yanked him backwards away from Chuck.

He moved to stand in front of Chuck, standing in a fighting stance. Herc was by his side in the same stance. Raleigh didn’t have to look to know that Chuck was as well.

Jazmine ushered Keegan out of the car and moved her across the street away from the fight, Linda still by Richard, trying to get him to back off.

“Oi mate, I’d back the fuck off if I were you.” Herc growled.

“Are you the one that threatened me? Pretending to be a jaeger pilot?” Richard demanded.

“Yes and no. I’m a legitimate jaeger pilot and my statement stands.”

“What statement? You’re threat? I’m calling the police.” Richard threatened and reached for his phone in his pants pocket.

“No, not the threat. I’m not going to kill you. I want you to live a very long life.” Chuck said and Richard stopped, pulling his hand out, phoneless.

“I want you to live a long life in pain and suffering knowing that your son died and you didn’t give a shit.” Chuck continued.

“As for my statement, I’ll repeat it. I can’t believe I almost died protecting a piece of shit like you.” Chuck spat.

Richard stepped forward and Raleigh pushed him back, a firm push that showed he wasn’t going to let Richard get past him.

“Get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of all of you.” Richard threatened.

Raleigh heard Keegan whimper and her cries growing louder as Jazmine held her close.

“You see that girl over there in Jazmine’s arms?” Raleigh asked and Linda turned to look but Richard didn’t take his eyes off of the three jaeger pilots.

“That’s my daughter, Keegan. She’s my family. I would never leave her or do anything to hurt her. I’ve vowed never to be like you. Despite you not being there to teach me how to be man like people think a father is supposed to, I learned what to do without you.” Raleigh explained.

The five adults looked as cars began to come down the road, headed for Richard Becket’s house.

“It’s time you leave or I’ll call the police.” Richard said as a man about Chuck’s age got out of car and made his way towards them, asking what was going on.

“No!” Came a loud voice, Keegan was walking towards the six adults, Jazmine following her closely.

“We came all the way from California and you will answer my Daddy and Aunt Jazmine’s questions!” Keegan demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

“Jaz, get Keegan the fuck out of here.” Chuck ordered.

“Dad, who are these people? What’s going on?” The guy answered and Raleigh felt a surge of anger when he realized that this kid was his half-brother.

“Richard, the least you could do is answer their questions.” Linda said.

“Again, who are these people?” Raleigh and Jazmine’s half-brother asked.

“This here is Raleigh and that’s Jazmine. They’re your father’s children that he abandoned when their mother, his wife, died.” Herc said pointing to Raleigh and Jazmine.

“What? Dad, is that true?” The half-brother asked.

“I just want to know why.” Jazmine spoke up looking directly at Richard.

“Answer the simple question and we’ll leave. Why did you leave us?” Raleigh asked.

“No. Not just why did you leave us but also why did you completely leave us, disowning us completely. Shit, I’m sure you watched the news throughout the War. Yet you didn’t even know your fucking son was dead! You didn’t even care! So tell me why don’t you care, why did you leave us and never look back, why did you completely erase us from your life?” Jazmine choked out as she began crying.

“It doesn’t matter.” Richard responded cockily.

“It does fucking matter. We deserve to know why. As Jazmine said, Yancy would probably still be with us if you hadn’t left. So fucking give us an explanation for that. Not just for us but for Yancy. Your son who died protecting your pathetic ass.” Raleigh growled. 

Chuck moved out from behind Raleigh to stand next to him.

“I didn’t want to stay. You say I erased you completely from my life, you’re right, I did. I don’t care about you anymore. You are mis---“ Richard was cut off when Chuck’s fist collided with the older man’s face.

“Leave now or I’ll call the cops! I don’t give a shit who you are, I will have you arrested!” The half-brother said.

“Come on, let’s go. We’ve got two graves to visit.” Herc said and motioned for his kids, because yes Jazmine Becket is for all intents and purposes his daughter, to get into the car. 

The five of them climbed into the car and drove off, Raleigh vaguely registering Linda’s sad expression, hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she watched them leave.

It was almost half a minute before Raleigh and Jazmine broke down crying.

“Let’s stop at the hotel and check in before going to the cemetery.” Herc suggested.

Jazmine nodded and Chuck murmured a yes as he worked on reassuring Raleigh that his hand was fine.

“Are you sure, you’re bleeding?” Raleigh asked.

“Raleigh, I’m Australian and a cocky egotistical shithead with daddy issues, I used to get into fights all the time. Not to mention I survived a fucking nuclear explosion. Raleigh, I’ve had much worse, I’m fine.” Chuck reassured his upset husband.

Herc parked the car in the parking lot when they arrived at the hotel ten minutes later, he left the car running and made his way into the hotel to sign them in; Jazmine accompanying Herc in signing them in, saying that she wanted something to take her mind off their encounter with their father.

“I’m so sorry, Rals.” Chuck said as he wiped the tears from his husband’s eyes. Raleigh nodded and his breath hitched as he kept crying. Raleigh was numb and felt like he was observing from outside his body.

“I’m sorry too, Daddy.” Keegan said in a small voice. 

Keegan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked at her. His heart broke when he saw the sad look on her face and tears welling in her eyes.

“It’s alright, Keegan. I’ll be alright.” Raleigh told his daughter, hoping that he was right.

“It’s my fault.” Keegan murmured looking down at her hands in her lap.

“What? No, it’s not, Keegan. Why do you say that?” Raleigh asked at the same time Chuck told her it wasn’t her fault.

“I told you that you should care about him because he’s your family but he’s not. Family isn’t like that. No one in our family treats someone like that.” Keegan explained.

“Keegs, it’s not your fault. You were being kind and compassionate and I never want you to stop being like that. Okay?” Raleigh replied.

“Okay.” Keegan agreed as she climbed onto Raleigh’s lap and moved to where she was in between both her fathers, Raleigh and Chuck hugging her and each other. Raleigh was resting his head in Chuck’s neck, Chuck was pressing soft kisses into Raleigh’s hair, and Keegan was resting her head on Chuck’s torso sandwiched between Chuck and Raleigh.

Chuck’s not sure how long they hugged for, it seemed like it could have been years. Their hug was interrupted by Herc and Jazmine getting back into the car. The three Becket-Hansens reluctantly separating a bit, still holding hands, Keegan sitting in between both her fathers as Herc began to move the car to exit the parking lot.

“We’re all checked in. Jazmine wants to stop at a flower shop near the cemetery. Is that okay?” Herc spoke up.

“Yes, it’s okay.” Raleigh replied.

The five of them walked into the flower shop, it used to be a mom and pop shop but it was run by a corporate company now but it still seemed the same. Raleigh and Yancy used to do deliveries for the shop occasionally to earn money or food for the three Becket siblings. The damage and the remodeling from the War were visible but despite it all, it felt like home.

Herc, Chuck, and Keegan had hung back in the shop, not hovering around the Becket siblings. Raleigh and Jazmine were picking out flowers on their own. The flower shop proudly stated that they had every flower in existence available, having had flowers flown in from all over and had climate controlled green houses. Corporate companies hadn’t gotten any better after the War, Herc thought.

Keegan tugged on Chuck’s hand and he looked at his daughter.

“Papa, can I get flowers for Grandma Dominique and Uncle Yancy?” Keegan whispered and Chuck could feel the heartbreak in her voice. Even if he hadn’t felt it, he would’ve been able to see it in her eyes or in the way Herc looked at Keegan with a sad but proud smile.

Chuck nodded and Keegan dragged him to a bucket full of roses, Herc following close behind.

“Did you know flowers have meanings?” Herc asked Keegan as he inspected a pink rose.

“They do?” Keegan asked her grandpa, curiosity peaked. Herc nodded.

“With a single bouquet of flowers you can tell a whole story.” Herc said to his granddaughter.

“Can we do that? Can we tell them stories?” Keegan asked Chuck.

“The flowers are on me, least I could do for the mum of my son-in-law and my fellow jaeger pilot and friend.” Herc said loud enough that Jazmine and Raleigh could hear. Jazmine tearfully nodded with a small smile. Raleigh nodded and said a single word.

“Manila.” Raleigh said.

“Manila.” Herc repeated. If anyone had noticed his voice breaking, they didn’t say anything, which Herc was grateful for.

In 2019, Lucky Seven (piloted by Herc and Scott Hansen), Horizon Brave, and Gipsy Danger were part of a three Jaeger drop in Manila. Horizon Brave had been overpowered by the category IV kaiju, leaving Lucky Seven and Gipsy Danger no choice but to step in. Lucky Seven had been pushed back by the kaiju as it moved in for the kill when Gipsy Danger appeared and bagged the kill for the kaiju. Since then, Herc had always held Yancy and Raleigh Becket in high regard, he’d been devastated when he’d found out about Anchorage and Yancy’s death. He was planning to attend the Gipsy Danger pilot’s funeral but he ended up being deployed, he had tried to contact Raleigh but the younger pilot had disappeared off the grid. 

Herc considered it an honor to buy flowers for Yancy Becket’s grave and Dominique’s grave as well.

“What kind of stories should we tell? What flowers mean what?” Keegan asked Herc. He chuckled and bent down to be level with her.

“The flowers depend on what you want to say.” Herc explained and Keegan nodded.

“What do you want to say?” Herc asked.

“Something that means remembering, I didn’t know them but I want both of them to know that they’re remembered.” Keegan said.

“White carnations mean remembrance.” Herc said

“Those then! Get white carnations, Papa!” Keegan ordered. Chuck rolled his eyes and picked out two white carnations. 

Herc and Chuck were carrying a bucket each, one for Yancy and one for Dominique. Chuck placed a flower in each of the buckets.

“Where’d you learn this?” Chuck asked curiously.

“My mum.” Herc simply replied and asked Keegan what else she wanted to say.

“Is there one that means spirit or something like that?” Chuck asked and Keegan nodded and clapped her hands.

“Freesia means spirited.” Herc suggested and pointed to a selection of different colored freesias.

“Pretty! I think purple for Uncle Yancy and pink for Grandma Dominique.” Keegan decided and the Australians picked out a freesia each, putting them in their respective buckets. Herc was holding Yancy’s bucket and Chuck was holding Dominique’s.

Herc for a moment felt like they were taking too long but Raleigh shook his head with a small smile, reassuring Herc that he could take his time. The two Becket siblings were struggling to pick out flowers, neither wanting to do roses.

“What about forget-me-nots? Don’t they mean remember as well?” Chuck asked.

“Yes, good suggestion, Chuck.” Herc said and showed Keegan the forget-me-nots. Keegan nodded and picked one out for each bouquet.

“That one you’re eyeing, Keegan, it means beautiful spirit, it’s called Larkspur.” Herc said. Chuck felt his heart swell as his daughter reached out and picked a pink one to put in Dominique’s bucket. 

“Keegan, can I put a pink carnation in Yancy’s? It means gratitude.” Herc asked and caught Raleigh give him a small smile before turning his attention back to the employee who was helping Raleigh. 

Keegan nodded and Herc picked out what he’d deemed as the perfect pink carnation, placing it in Yancy’s bucket.

“Any that mean proud?” Chuck asked.

“Ginger.” Herc smirked.

“Of course. Keegan, put one of those in Yancy’s?” Chuck shook his head. Of course a ginger flower would mean proud. 

Keegan saluted and picked out a ginger flower and put it in the bucket in Herc’s grip.

“Uh, just so you know, a small bouquet is only 10 stems.” An employee who was helping Jazmine said towards Herc, Chuck and Keegan. 

Keegan looked at Herc with a conflicted expression. Herc scoffed, causing Chuck to shoot the employee a smirk, knowing exactly what his father was going to say thanks to the drift.

“These are for a fallen jaeger pilot and their mother, we’re going big.” Herc informed the employee, shooting the employee a glare. The employee turned red, squeaked out what sounded like a ‘whatever you say, sir’ before going back to helping Jazmine.

“I like orchids. Grandpa Herc, would they work in one of the bouquets?” Keegan asked.

“Yes, orchids mean delicate beauty.” Herc said.

“An orchid for Grandma Dominique it is!” Keegan exclaimed and picked out a yellow orchid, putting it in the bucket Chuck was holding.

Herc picked up a pink rose and a yellow rose and held them up for Keegan to see.

“Pink means appreciation or admiration and yellow means friendship. Mind if I put them in Yancy’s?” Herc asked. Keegan gave Herc the go ahead and he put them in the bucket.

“I want to let them know I care about them.” Keegan said and Chuck felt his admiration for his daughter grow. 

“Pink tulips mean caring.” Herc said and picked out two pink tulips.

“I’ve never seen a rose this dark of a red before.” Chuck said and pointed towards the collection of different roses.

“Dark crimson, it means mourning.” Herc said as Keegan pointed to them and then to the buckets. Chuck rolled his eyes at his daughter but picked out two dark crimson roses.

“Grandma Dominique needs more.” Keegan said, noticing that Yancy had nine flowers already.

“What does that one mean, Grandpa Herc?” Keegan asked pointing to the flower Herc was staring at.

“It’s the Chinese emblem for mothers, it’s a day lily.” Herc replied.

“Let’s add it to Grandma Dominique’s bouquet.” Keegan said as Herc began reaching for one of the orange lilies.

“One more and both bouquets will have nine flowers.” Chuck said, both Herc and Keegan nodding.

“This flower is beautiful. What does it mean?” Keegan pointed to a calla lily.

“It’s a calla lily and it actually means beauty.” Herc smiled as Keegan reached up, picked one out and put it in Chuck’s bucket.

“One more for each?” Chuck asked.

“The selection isn’t the best, they should probably fix their slogan.” Herc said and ignored the glares of the employees.

Jazmine had decided on a bouquet of dark crimson roses and calla lilies for her mother and a bouquet of purple hyacinths for Yancy. 

“Purple hyacinths mean ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘forgive me.’” Herc whispered to Keegan and Chuck.

Raleigh had chosen a bouquet of blue and purple hyacinths for Yancy and a bouquet of day lilies and dark crimson roses.

“Blue hyacinths mean constancy.” Herc said to Keegan and Chuck.

“Yancy was pretty much one of the only constants in my life, even now with the ghost drift, he’s with me.” Raleigh explained, having been standing behind the three. Chuck, Herc, and Keegan blushed with guilty expressions on their faces.

“This one is pretty.” Chuck said and pointed towards a white flower with red stripes.

“That’s a camellia, it means admiration or perfection.” Herc said.

“Perfect. I admire your mum for putting up with you two and your brother Yancy.” Chuck said and put the flower into the bucket.

“Now we’ve just got one more to pick for Uncle Yancy and we’ll be done.” Keegan said.

“Can I take this? Get more of the flowers and assemble the bouquet?” A female employee asked with a smile.

“Sure, thank you.” Chuck said and handed over Dominique’s bucket.

“Perfect. How many flowers were you wanting?” She asked.

“How many do you recommend?” Herc asked.

“I’d say twenty-five to thirty in order to show off each flower. But I can do it smaller if you want.” She replied.

“Nah, go for it. It’s for her grandma and their mum.” Herc said and pointed to Keegan and then Raleigh and Jazmine.

The girl nodded and hurried off to gather the flowers and assemble the bouquet.

“I want to put that in Uncle Yancy’s.” Keegan said and pointed to the light purple rosemary flowers by Chuck.

“Good choice. Those mean remembrance and they fit in well with the others.” Herc said and picked one, another employee coming up to them and taking the bucket to gather more of the flowers to assemble the bouquet.

The five of them watched the bouquets being assembled and Herc paid for the bouquets, Jazmine trying to get Herc to let her pay for hers. Herc caved and let her buy the bouquet for Yancy, it was her first time visiting his grave after all. He remembered what that was like.

After they were done in the shop they made their way to the cemetery. Chuck, Herc and Keegan hung back as the two Becket siblings approached Dominique and Yancy’s graves that sat side by side.

Keegan was starting to fidget after waiting in silence for so long when Jazmine stood up and Raleigh motioned for Keegan to come forward.

“Come here, Keegs.” He said and Keegan carried the bouquet for Grandma Dominique with her.

“I want you to meet my mother and my brother. Mom, Yance, this is my daughter, Keegan.” Raleigh said.

“You may not be able to see them, but I can promise you Keegan, they’re here.” Raleigh promised.

“What do I do?” She asked.

“You can place the flowers on Grandma’s grave. You can talk or you can sit in silence, it’s up to you.” Raleigh said. Keegan nodded and placed the flowers on the grave.

“I picked these out for you, well I had help. My Papa and Grandpa Herc helped. Grandpa Herc told me what each of the flowers mean. I can tell you what they mean, I memorized them.” Keegan spoke softly.

“These are day lilies, they’re the Chinese emblem for mothers.” Keegan began listing all of the flowers that were in Dominique’s bouquet.

“I also put white carnations in Uncle Yancy’s bouquet, they also mean remembrance.” Keegan said and started talking aloud to Yancy.

When she was finished talking Raleigh helped her up and the two moved back to where the others were standing, waiting.

“Can---Can I?” Chuck stammered nodding his head towards the graves. Raleigh nodded and Chuck made his way.

Chuck introduced himself, told Yancy that he’d looked up to him at the Academy and assured the two that he was taking good care of Raleigh and Keegan. 

Chuck moved back to where the others were and Herc walked up, saying hello to Dominique first.

“Hello, Yancy.” Herc said quietly. Something about cemeteries made him want to be quiet.

“These are for you, I know you’re not a huge flower fan but I’m sure you’ll appreciate them having had your niece explain what they mean.” Herc chuckled and put the flowers down by Raleigh and Jazmine’s.

“I’m sorry I didn’t attend your funeral. I wanted to, I was planning to but then I got called for duty.” Herc sighed.

“Manila. I think about that day a lot, y’know. I’m not sure if I properly thanked you for saving my life. Thank you.” Herc continued.

“You told me in Manila that one day you’d convince Scott and I to come to Alaska and we told you like hell we would. Yet, here I am, in Alaska. Scott’s not here, haven’t seen him since he was discharged. I brought my son though, Chuck, your brother-in-law, he became my copilot after Scott was discharged and we were given a new Jaeger. He’s a younger version of me, just what the world needed. He’s a good kid though, loves your brother to death and their daughter. Please don’t worry too much about Raleigh, he’s in good hands. I’m always looking after him and so are Chuck and Tendo and a bunch of other PPDC people. I still gotta properly repay you and your brother for Manila, after all. Ah, I’m rambling. I don’t really know what to say. I--- Shit, kid, you shouldn’t be there. You should be here. I know there are a lot of people who should be here that aren’t but it’s not fair. There are some downright horrible people in this world and you died protecting them. Then again, that’s what a ranger was supposed to do, eh? Protect the people of this world. I just wish it didn’t cost rangers their lives.” Herc rambled, voice breaking at the end as he began to cry.

“Damnit kid, look what you’ve done. You’ve gone and made me cry. I miss you and I hope you’re with your mum and in peace. I guess I’ll see you again in several decades from now. You’ll owe me a hug, mate. I’m starting to get mushy, which is something I’m working on, so I think I should stop or I’ll just end up crying and no one wants to see that. Anyway, uh, rest in peace, mate.” Herc finished, voice breaking. 

Herc stayed crouched down at the grave, staring at the date on the headstone, crying for a while. He jumped slightly when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, looking up he found himself being wrapped up in a hug by Keegan. 

“It’s okay, Grandpa. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Keegan said, Herc guessed she’d learned the comforting phrases from her fathers when they’d end up having to comfort one another.

Herc nodded and stood up, he gave Yancy’s grave a wave before he turned back to face the others. Chuck awkwardly initiated a hug but after a couple minutes it stopped being awkward. They were getting better at showing their love in healthier ways.

“Raleigh and I were talking and we think we should go get food at this diner we used to love as kids. It’s still standing.” Jazmine said and the five made their way out of the cemetery and to the car.

Chuck and Herc walking together, Keegan in between the two of them, holding their hands while Raleigh and Jazmine walked a little farther ahead, Raleigh who had wrapped his arms around his sister. Jazmine laughed at something, causing Raleigh to laugh, Chuck and Keegan ditched Herc and ran towards the two siblings to see what was funny. Soon the four of them were laughing hysterically.

Herc couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Despite all the commotion with Mr. Becket and the sadness often associated with cemeteries, he was happy. Herc had a family, a big family. It wasn’t just him and Chuck anymore and he was grateful for the second chance at a family, for all his second chances.

“Hey, old man, you coming?” Chuck called, turning around to face Herc, a shit eating grin spread wide across his face.

“I told you not to call me that, you little punk!” Herc growled and Chuck laughed.

“You should probably run, he looks murderous, Chuck.” Raleigh joked and Herc picked his strides up to catch up to the others.

“Oh shit!” Chuck said and broke into a sprint, Herc following after him yelling Australian slang and swear words, his son throwing his own insults back at Herc. Keegan began running after the two, scolding them for swearing.

“You know, we don’t need him in our lives. We’ve got all the family we need.” Raleigh said, referring to his father, as he laughed at his family running around the parking lot.

“Need who?” Jazmine joked.

“Jokes aside, I agree. We’re finally back together and we’ve got this huge family, we don’t need him in our lives.” Jazmine said and took off running.

“Last one to the car has to pay for the food!” She yelled.

Raleigh swore in between laughs and ran towards his crazy family that he loved so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final story (for now) in this three part fic will be posted directly after this. 
> 
> This also makes me want to write a fic about Manila, expanding on it and whatnot. I'll probably end up doing that at some point. (Probably, no guarantees.) 
> 
> If the flower meanings are off, I apologize. Flowers can mean so many different things. I am extremely amused that a ginger flower means proud. I will never be able to see that flower again without thinking of Chuck Hansen.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!
> 
> I said in the beginning note that I had a lot of rage and anger that I put into this. I've said that I'm adopted, it's an open adoption so I know my birth parents and talk with them and they're in my life. Anyway, while I was writing this, my birth mother decided that she didn't want me to be in her life and told me not to contact her and blocked me on social media sites. It killed me to keep writing this and have Raleigh and Jazmine in this position but I used it to this emphasize that they have family and you don't need people like that in your life. Anyway, rant/story time is over.


End file.
